


Upon Us All A Little Rain Must Fall

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Poly Ship Bingo [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flooding, M/M, Stranded, mentioned Eileen/Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam was off to England to meet Eileen's family.  On the way back from the airport, a sudden storm appeared, and before long, Dean realized the roads were going to be completely impossible.  There wasn't anywhere he could go, so he got Baby to the highest ground he could find and waited to see what his fate would be.





	Upon Us All A Little Rain Must Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN AU Bingo  
> Square: Free space
> 
> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Cas/Dean/Inias
> 
> Written for SPN Rare Ships Creations Challenge  
> Prompt: When the Levee Breaks

The storm had blown up suddenly, and there was very little time to prepare. Baby was great, she was the best car ever, Dean wouldn’t trade her for anything… but she wasn’t exactly safe to take through flooded roads. Which meant Dean was sitting in his car, hoping the water wouldn’t rise too much more, because he did not want to abandon his car. He was at the top of a hill, and the water was barely pooling around the tires. It wouldn’t take that much more rain to get to the level of the doors.

The big problem with abandoning the car, of course, was where would he go? He wasn’t in town, there weren’t buildings nearby he could get to, if the hill got flooded the only reason not to stay in the car was that if it leaked and Dean couldn’t get out, he’d drown, whereas if he was outside he could try to float. For now, staying in the car was the safest option, but if the water got high enough, he’d grab the tarp in the back to wrap up in and go sit on top of the car. If that didn’t work, well, he was kind of screwed no matter what.

At least Sammy was safe. Dean had somewhat conflicting feelings about Sam taking off to go meet Eileen’s family, but despite the intercontinental flight, Sam was safer right now than Dean was. Even if the flight hadn’t gotten off before the storm hit, he was in the airport, where they’d have emergency procedures and facilities.

Dean pulled out his phone and checked again, hoping against hope that this time, there would be signal. No luck. The storm was blocking everything. Might even have knocked down a couple towers. No way to check on Sam, no way to get hold of Cas or Inias. If only his boyfriends were the angels Dean kept saying they were. He could contact them through prayer and they could just zap him and Baby to safety.

It looked like the rain was starting to lighten, so that was good. Once the storm was over, Dean could hopefully get cell signal and call for help.

A splashing got Dean’s attention, and he peered out through the rain. Castiel’s trench coat was immediately recognizable. Inias was dressed more practically, wearing some of Dean’s fishing gear. Castiel held the boat steady while Inias hopped out and waded his way to Dean. “Hello. Need some help?”

Dean looked dubiously at the canoe Castiel and Inias had paddled out. “Can we get three people in that thing?”

“I believe so. If you had to get stranded, at least it was here. You found the highest ground between the airport and home. Come on, let’s get you to the boat. Getting into the boat will be the hardest part. Canoes.”

“Canoes.” Dean braced himself for the cold and stepped out of the car. “The absolute second we can, we’re coming back for you, Baby. Whatever damage you suffer, I will fix you up good as new.”

“Sometimes I think you love your car more than you love me or Cas,” Inias said.

Dean gave Baby one last pat and waded out into the water toward the canoe. “Me and Sammy grew up in that car. She’s got irreplaceable memories all over her. Don’t be jealous of her, she loves you too.”

Inias shook his head and held the canoe steady while Dean got in, and then climbed in himself. “I’m very much looking forward to getting home and getting warm.”

“Me too,” Castiel said. “Do you know if Sam’s flight made it out before the storm hit?”

“Nope. No signal.” Dean reached for his phone, but decided against pulling it out considering the rain. “Got an extra paddle, or want me to take over for one of you?”

Castiel handed Dean a paddle. The flooding around the area was shocking, and when they got home, Dean realized that pretty much the entire first floor was underwater. “What’s it like inside?”

“Bad. Inias and I got as much of the books and important papers and electronics as we could up to the second floor, but if the rain doesn’t stop soon…”

“Great. Man, I feel kinda useless. Not only was I not here to help try to save things, you had to come play guardian angel and rescue my ass.”

“You’re not useless. If I had taken Sam and Eileen to the airport, I’d have been the one stranded, and I’m not certain I’d have had the presence of mind to get to the top of that hill and wait it out,” Castiel said. “No one expected this storm, and you did everything right.”

“Thanks, Cas. Electricity working?”

“No.” Inias smiled at him. “We’ll have to warm each other up the old-fashioned way, sharing body heat. Naturally, the fireplace is underwater as well.”

“Of course.” Dean climbed through the window Castiel opened. “Where’d you get the canoe anyway?”

“Frank Devereaux,” Castiel said.

Dean snorted. “Should’ve figured. That guy’s prepared for anything.”


End file.
